<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Leave Me by not_sweet_ew</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548882">Never Leave Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_sweet_ew/pseuds/not_sweet_ew'>not_sweet_ew</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short Stories about Boys with Boys [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>gay smut - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BL, Boys Love - Freeform, Gay, Gay Smut, Hardcore, M/M, butt stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:00:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_sweet_ew/pseuds/not_sweet_ew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: Casey lived next to his best friend's house for years. That means he's also known his friend's dad, Mr. Johnson, for several years as well. Casey always thought he was straight until one day he saw Mr. Johnson masturbating in his home living room. Since then Casey has always wondered, "What would it be like to get fucked by a man?" All his questions get answered when Casey goes to visit the house and Mr. Johnson finds Casey masturbating. Embarrassed someone saw his "tiny dick" Mr. Johnson offers a "practice" that can make any dick larger! This leads to Casey getting his ass eaten and getting fucked.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short Stories about Boys with Boys [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Leave Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author Note: fun fact i know a dude named Casey irl and he is reDICulously straight. So imagining him getting dicked down is kinda funny lmao. Also, this is loosely based off another sims porn kshxkdjgdehgaff</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just another normal day where the two best buds Casey and Adam are playing video games at Adam's dads house. They had been childhood friends since forever and frequently sleep over at each other's place. Typically Casey visits Adam's house because he lives alone with his divorced father. Three men in a house alone, Casey can do anything he wants! It's a rowdy young boys dream.</p><p>"Dude you totally cheated!"</p><p>"I never cheat! Maybe your stupid ass is just slow."</p><p>"Why I outta!-"</p><p>Adam lunged for Casey and they started to wrestle. Both boys were equally fit but Adam was on the school wrestling team, so he had the upper hand. Casey knew this and could only resort to dirty tricks. He reached behind his friend and yanked up his underwear. Adam yelped in pain after such an intense wedgie. </p><p>"Alright Casey, now you've asked for it!"</p><p>Adam reached behind just as Casey did and grabbed the young boys pants. Instead of lifting though, he pulled down, revealing Casey's bare ass. Before Casey could even lash out in retaliation. Adam's dad walked in the room.</p><p>"Whoa boys, lets not get <em>too</em> rowdy in here."</p><p>The kids immediately pull away from each other while Casey pulls up his pants. His ears glow red as he tries to avoid eye contact from Adam's father. He tells them he'll be leaving in a few minutes for the night shift so they better get ready for bed. Later in the evening when Casey hears the distant sound of a car driving away, a thought plagues his mind. </p><p>Casey has known Mr. Johnson his whole life of being friends with Adam. He's almost like another father to him. Yet somehow a different feeling resides in his heart. One night at his own home, around one o'clock a.m., he peered from his bathroom window to see a naked Mr. Johnson sitting in his living room. Considering they live next door and he's known him for so long that this wouldn't be a shock right? But Casey was only fourteen at the time. A young boys mind can be toyed with rather easily upon seeing such a scene like that. From his bathroom window he watched with curious eyes as Mr. Johnson masturbated in his living room. His large meaty hands and toned body sent shivers down Casey's spine. Whether it be raging hormones or from instinct in nature, a young Casey pulled down his pajamas and started masturbating himself. It was only a matter of time until he climaxed. </p><p>That event took nothing more than a few minutes, but has stuck in Casey's mind ever since. It is now the summer break before he reaches his first year of college. He should be having thoughts of partying and sorority girls but all he can think about is his friend's dad's big cock. Casey felt the covers beneath him shift and saw that he had a boner. Sneakily looking over his shoulder to see a sleeping Adam, Casey carefully got out of bed and went to Mr. Johnson's room. This was the perfect opportunity to relieve some stress while Mr. Johnson was away for his night job. </p><p>Casey laid down in the sheets and inhaled that natural manly musk. He held his hard cock in his hands and began to stroke it. He envisioned Mr. Johnson's hands holding his dick and pumping him softly. Casey looked for an object nearby and grabbed the bed's pillow. He felt like he was going back to his sad middle school days where masturbated by grinding on pillows. But with Mr. Johnson's scent, it felt like he was actually there. Soon Casey could feel it coming and hastily grabbed for some tissues. In his last remaining thoughts, Casey nutted into his hands. After a quick cleanup he straightened the bed and went back to Adam's room to get some sleep. </p><p>The weekend hits and Casey has just finished his daily routine at the gym. As usual he goes over to his friend Adam's house to hang out and play video games. Upon entering inside he notices it unusually quiet. Upstairs he sees a note on Adam's door saying, <em>'Mom emergency. Be back tomorrow morning.'</em> Casey knew better than to question Adam's mother, so he just left it at that and hung out in his room until tomorrow. After all, this wasn't the first time he's stayed at Adam's house when he wasn't there. This time won't be any different than the rest.</p><p>Only two minutes pass before Casey gets bored and roams around his buddies room. He finds a bin underneath Adams bed that he hasn't seen before. Suspecting it to be a new porn stash, Casey quickly opens the bin. But what he finds is actually old pictures of Adam, his mother, and his dad. Most of these look like they were before the divorce because of how young Mr. Johnson looks. There's a picture of him laying on a couch shirtless and in tiny shorts. You could clearly see his fabulous chest hair and chiseled abs.</p><p>Casey mumbled to himself, "Damn.. He's really hot."</p><p>He suddenly cuts himself off. As to realize what he just said. <em>'Did I actually just say that? Do I really think Mr. Johnson is hot? What the fuck is wrong with me!?'</em></p><p>Casey stuffs the picture back in the bin and hides it back under the bed. He decides he needs to get his mind on something else and goes too Adam's desk computer to search up some porn. Casey was always picky when it came to good porn but at this point in time,he just needed anything to get his mind off things. </p><p>The video begins to play and his body becomes hot. Casey watches the pretty female finger herself and starts pumping his own shaft. The video escalates to where she starts fingering her asshole. Casey wonders what such a feeling would be like? She looks like she's feeling good but is it all for show? Before Casey could attempt the action himself, he hears a soft tap at the bedroom door.</p><p>"Am I interrupting something?"</p><p>Casey stands up and instantly covers his erect penis. Mr. Johnson leans in the doorway and gazes upon Casey's half nude body. Casey is unable to make eye contact and as he feels the overwhelming sensation of embarrassment and shame. Mr. Johnson waltzes over and stands beside Casey. Pointing, he says, "Whatcha got in your hand there son?"</p><p>The boy groans and puts his head into his hands, "Fuck! I can't believe you just saw my tiny dick.."</p><p>"Tiny?", replies Mr. Johnson. "No way."</p><p>Casey curiously looks back, "Really? All the girls I've hooked up with say how small it is."</p><p>"Then how about you let me take a good look at it?" </p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>Mr. Johnson sits on Adam's bed with his thighs wide open. He pats to a spot between his legs telling Casey to sit down. Instinctively he sits where he's told because of all the years spent with this man. He could already feel himself tense as not only because Mr. Johnson was wearing an open button-up shirt and briefs, but he could also feel his massive dick pressing against his back. Suddenly Mr. Johnson places his hands inside Casey's underwear and grabs Casey's semi-hard penis. Casey felt a cold arousing sweat flow through his body. In one hand held Casey's dick while the other groped the boy's balls. Casey was doing his best to stifle his moans. </p><p>"It's not tiny at all! In fact, you've got a nice dick size for a boy your age Casey. You've grown so much!"</p><p>Huffing, "Really? I guess I have been working out a lot recently."</p><p>"Oh yeah? Let me see what you've got hiding underneath."</p><p>Mr. Johnson then lifts up Casey's shirt and feels along the boys body. Although swift movements, Casey could feel the rough texture of his finger tips. He could feel his dick begin to throb within his pants. Mr. Johnson stops at Casey's chest and circles his fingers around Casey's nipples.</p><p>"Hm you have been working out. Even your nipples are quite stiff too, huh?"</p><p>He pinches at Casey's nipples, earning a soft moan from the boys lips. Casey's cock was stiff as a rod and oozed pre-cum down its sides. He could also feel Mr. Johnson's hard dick rubbing against his butt. As Mr. Johnson continued to pinch, Casey reached for something to grab for support, and grabbed Mr. Johnson's inner thigh. A silent groan fell from his lips and into Casey's ear. A shot of electricity ran through his body.</p><p>"H-Hey Casey, you wanna see what a real big dick looks like?"</p><p>Mr. Johnson gets up from his seat and stands in front of the sitting boy. Casey's eyes go wide when he sees the size Mr. Johnson is packing once he pulls down his briefs. Sure he's seen it from afar and has felt it from behind, but my god is this man huge. Casey gawks over such a size and utters out, "It's.. so big."</p><p>He watches as the thick cock twitches to his words. Mr. Johnson adds, "You know it would look a lot bigger if you get really close to it Casey."</p><p>The obedient boy does as he's told and leaves the bed to get down on his knees and view the cock more closely. Mr. Johnson caresses Casey's head and tells him, "To get a dick this big Casey, I had to go through a certain practice."</p><p>Casey innocently looks up from Mr. Johnson's huge erection, "Practice? What practice?"</p><p>"The practice of stimulation. You gotta stimulate the body any way possible. You wanna see a certain way to do it?"</p><p>Casey enthusiastically nods his head, "I do! I do!"</p><p>Mr. Johnson gives a light chuckle, "Good boy." He reaches for Casey's chin and holds his dick to the boys lips, "Now open your mouth."</p><p>Casey does as he is told and opens wide. All at once Mr. Johnson's dick is shoved down Casey's throat. Casey gagged but Mr. Johnson kept on thrusting. Never once had Casey thought that something like this would happen to him. But deep down, he kind of liked it. Soon he got used to the feeling and bobbed his head with Mr. Johnson's movements. The older man groans in pleasure and takes a step forward, pressing Casey's head to bed. He grabs the boys head and thrusts deeper and harder than before. Casey could feel this massive cock hitting the back of his throat and triggers his eyes to roll back. </p><p>"Oh yeah, you're doing such a great job Casey. Keep going. Hnng.."</p><p>Mr. Johnson's pace suddenly slows down, to which Casey takes the initiative and sucks on his own. He swirled his tongue around and bobs his head. That seems to have done the trick because Mr. Johnson grips onto Casey tightly, "Fuck I'm cumming! Take my cum boy.. Lap up all my semen." </p><p>A shot of hot liquid goes into Casey's mouth. He makes sure to swallow every last drop as to not leave a mess. Once finished Mr. Johnson backed up slightly to let Casey take a breather. "Now you see! How was that for stimulation? Look how big your dick is." </p><p>Casey looks down, "Oh wow! I think it got bigger!"</p><p>Mr. Johnson laughs, "If you think it's big now, just wait for this."</p><p>He picks up Casey by the arm and places him with his ass facing up, and his hands on the bed. Mr. Johnson squats down and pulls down Casey's sweatpants. He growled seductively, "Now lets see that ass again shall we."</p><p>A cold wind goes past Casey's ass and makes him shiver. Such an embarrassing position makes his ears and face flush with shame. His thoughts are soon replaced by an overwhelming heat, as he feels two large hands separate his butt cheeks. He feels Mr. Johnson's tongue insert itself into his puckered butt-hole. It squishes and squirms inside of him, occasionally swirling around Casey's walls. Casey grabs onto Mr. Johnson's hair for support and exclaims loudly, "Oh fuck Mr. Johnson! Oh fuck that feels amazing!"</p><p>Feeding into the enthusiastic response, Mr. Johnson flips Casey around, picks him up by the thighs, and goes in <em>ham</em>. The man licks circles around the hole whilst thrusting his tongue inside. Casey can do nothing but clasp tightly onto the bed sheets and feed into the pleasure. And feeds he does, as he promptly feels his climax arriving. His insides curl, his body flexes, and with a loud melodious moan, Casey squirts his awaited finish. </p><p>"Ahh!~ Ah.. fuck..~"</p><p>While Casey rides out his climax Mr. Johnson strokes his length below Casey as to release his own self. The young boy flops his lower half at the end of the bed as he feels his body go limp. This is perfect timing for Mr. Johnson to pump his own load onto Casey's weak body. The white semen drips from Casey's chest, stomach, and face. He would initially wipe it away if he were not so worn out. </p><p>Mr. Johnson was just about to leave it at that before he looked at the poor boy's state of body. He laid on the edge of the bed, legs and arms spread openly. His chest rises and deflates with steady breaths while beads of sweat fell from his tired body. Not to mention the cum that drips off with that mixture of sweat. Casey's lips are swollen pink from gnawing on them from the previous intense ass eating. The entire scene eventually gets Mr. Johnson in the mood once more, slowly getting more erect in size. </p><p>Mr. Johnson makes an impulsive decision and grabs onto Casey's limp legs. In a hazed mindset Casey can't even process the situation before he feels Mr. Johnson's once again hard dick press against his butt. But this time, Casey feels a wincing pain!</p><p>Casey yells out, "Ah! Oh Fuck me! Oh-Oh fuck!"</p><p>Mr. Johnson adjusts his position to have a better grip. He speaks sincerely, "We have one more task son. Are you prepared for my cock?"</p><p>Without any time to respond Casey receives a heaping load off cock in his ass. His head instinctively throws back from shock and a loud moan echoes in the room. At first Mr. Johnson's thrusts are long and drawn out, but quickly they pick up the pace. Casey begins to adjust as he finally realizes what's happening. The man he's been with and fantasized about is finally fucking him. That fat dick he saw from his bathroom window is now ramming him like no tomorrow. Pain becomes pleasure and Casey smiles to himself.</p><p>Mr. Johnson notices and says with a smile, "I'm glad you're finally feeling it boy... This dick has waited a long time for your body."</p><p>Even in this disoriented state, Casey still heard those quiet words. He asked between breaths, "Huh? You.. you waited?-Ah!"</p><p>His dick plows in harder. So much so that Mr. Johnson lifts one of Casey's legs over his shoulder for better penetration. He huffs, "I waited.. I waited so long that every night the would masturbate to the thought of you Casey. I know it's wrong and you're best friends with Adam but I-"</p><p>Casey cuts him off as he leans in for a long awaited kiss. They share a mutual and passionate kiss with one another. Casey backs away and looks longingly into the eyes of the man he's known since he was little.</p><p>"Later, okay? Right now I want you to fuck me like it was your last."</p><p>Mr. Johnson smirked with fire in his eyes, "Then take this!"</p><p>He fiercely slams into Casey's ass, making the boy yelp with pleasure. With a mixture of moans and groans, slaps from Mr. Johnson's thighs hitting Casey's bottom are heard from throughout the house. The boy mewls with delight, "Ah ha~ Oh Mr. Johnson your cock feels amazing!"</p><p>He laughs, "You like this cock boy? You like it when I fuck you huh? Yeah you want this dick don't you."</p><p>Mr. Johnson gets onto the bed with Casey in a squat-like position and starts fucking like a horny rabbit. Thump, thump, thump, he thrusts in Casey. The boy clings to Mr. Johnson's back and digs his nails into him. Their heated breaths meet the same rhythm and it is apparent their orgasm is approaching.</p><p>"Ahnng.. Mr. Johnson.. I-I'm-"</p><p>"Me too Casey-"</p><p>Their high is hit. While Casey cums on his heavy chest, Mr. Johnson spurts his overflowing seed into the young boy's swollen hole. It oozes from the outside and drips down their legs to the floor. Mr. Johnson pulls out of Casey and get his last few pumps out to jizz on Casey's quivering body. The poor college student was completely depleted of strength. While still half awake, he lay sprawled on the bed with a wide satisfied grin across his cum dripped face. Mr. Johnson looked at Casey and chuckled lovingly. He sat beside the boy and caressed his head.</p><p>"You can sleep now. I'll get you cleaned up okay?"</p><p>Casey nodded and drifted off to dreamland. When he woke up he saw that he was fully cleaned and tucked underneath Mr. Johnson's bed covers. It seemed that he was moved to his room from Adam's after their "session." Casey got up from the bed to brush his teeth but when he tried to stand, his legs gave way and he fell back on the bed. Casey never knew that such good sex could have lasting effects on the body. Eventually he got up and started the day. On the bathroom mirror he found a note from Mr. Johnson saying,<em> 'Sorry I had to run out. Keep on practicing and you'll get bigger and better everyday.'</em> In the mirrors reflection he saw something written on the back.</p><p>
  <em>'P.S. See you later Casey &lt;3'</em>
</p><p>The boy leaned his back on the bathroom door with a dumb smile on his lips. He ran his hand through his hair and wiped his tired eyes. Looking in the mirror he said to himself, "I think I might be queer."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>